Sugar Rush
by nOnymOus
Summary: Oh no! Bakura's bored! And bored! And bored! Luckily, Ryou's there to liven things up! But i don't think Bakura's going to enjoy Ryou's current.. condistion (disclaimer!)


**All right! One of my earlier versiones! Bwahah! Careful of the swear words here.. thish ish fromish our beloved Bakura's POV. **

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

**Sugar Rush**

**vVvVvVvVvVv**

I stared at the television for what seemed to be the longest time. I was bored and there was nothing good to do. The television didn't have anything good on being a Monday. Plus, it being a Monday meant that my baka hikari was at school meaning I didn't have someone to duel to—mainly Yami.

And that's how the day went by. Slow. And agonizing. And Slow. And boring. And hot. And slow. Nothing's still good on the raforsaken television that I didn't even turn on. And slow. Wait. Did I say slow already? I think the only times I got out of the couch was to go to the bathroom. Otherwise, I was slowly denting the couch. I don't think Ryou will be pleased. Why? Because one: I dented the 'amazingly expensive' couch. And two: I am not being motivated enough. Want an example? The doorbell's ringing but I'm not evening thinking of getting up from the stupid couch. I mean, obviously from the sounds that the door is being opened and closed that the person would have to be Ryou. Who else has the key to this house?

Yippee! I sure was right! You knew I was being sarcastic right? Don't even answer.

As I was saying. I finally took my eyes from that stupid television to find that baka hikari of mine all gigglish. Is gigglish even a word? Note to self: Staring at the television all day makes you dumb.

"Hello Kura!" he giggled sitting on my lap.

What the-? 'Kura'! What kind of name is that! Do I look like some tamer's pet or something! Kura is for monkeys. Not me. Did Ryou forget our little agreement?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. Maybe some freak accident happened and he turned into this deranged giggly person.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he chirped ruffling my hair and playing with it. Wait. Back track there. Two things wrong with that. One: ruffling my hair. Two: playing with it. That does it. No one is allowed to mess up my hair.

"Ryou will you please get off me and stop playing with my hair!" I'm guessing I screeched that time. That would affect Ryou, deranged or not. I wish.

Instead, he continued going on with his merry ways.

"Alright-y then Kura!" he goes, jumping up and down. "All you had to do was ask!" He still had that weird, freaky, scary smile on his face!

"'Alright-y'! What the hell—? Stop calling me Kura!" Okay, something really is going on. This better just be a dream. If it is, I want to wake up from this nightmare already.

"Awwwwwww...someone needs a hug!"

Let's see. Being freaked out by a deranged hikari is one thing. Being cornered and freaked out by a deranged hikari is something else. I never thought I'd be saying this but, I am really hoping someone would help.

"Oh no..Don't! Stay back! Don't you dare hug me! No—!"

**vVvVvVvVvVvV**

I woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. I've been kept up all night by that baka hikari. He finally blacked out which meant I was finally free. Having a demented hikari can be very tiring. Very tiring.

The phone was still ringing.

"Alright, alright, dammit," I hissed sitting up. That bastard of a phone didn't want me to go back to sleep. It's only—I looked at the clock hanging on the wall—three in the afternoon.

"What do you want?" I demanded at the receiver. Whoever even bothered to think calling at an early time as this will die! Plus, if they wake up my hikari, I'm afraid that he'll be acting like last night. And I wouldn't want that.

"Tomb Robber is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Let's see.. no.What do you thinkidiot?" I roll my eyes at the pharaoh. He's an idiot.

"No one really. I just wanted to ask; did Ryou seem to appear...out of from...yesterday?"

"If you define 'out of form' as deranged and demented then yes."

"Deranged and demented?" Yami repeated. "He really must've eaten too much yesterday."

"Care to explain yourself?"

"Same thing happened to Yugi yesterday. Though I wouldn't be calling it deranged and demented."

"Just don't let him near sugar today," he added sounding amused and as if he knew something I didn't.

"What the hell is that suppo—" Too late. He hung up. Hung up. No one dares hang up on me! Fuming, I made my way to the kitchen fidning my hikari eating a chocolate bar. I immediately froze and did the unthinkable. I prayed that he wasn't his same state as yesterday.

"Good Morning Bakura," he mumbled, going back to devouring the chocola—wait. Did he call me Bakura?

I walked up in front of him carefully, preparing myself for a surprise attack that might suddenly come out of nowhere. Okay. Breath Bakura. You are now in front of him and he is still eating that chocolate. I waved my hand in front of Ryou's face.

"Bakura, is something wrong with you?" he asked. Something wrong? What the hell did he mean by something wrong? He's the one acting all giggly and jumpy and happy and..ugh...

"No. Nothing's wrong with me. Is something wrong with you?"

"Bakura, did you drink too much last night? I for one know that you wouldn't be in the right mind to ask me if I was alright."

Oh. So he's back to being the old, boring, Ryou. Thank ra. Someone up there really must favor me.

"Never mind. Ever since when were you awake?"

"A whileago.I got hungry and ate the first thing I saw in the fridge."

"Uh huh...So you don't remember anything that happened last night?"

"Last night? What about last night? The last thing I remember was opening the door..."

By that time I wasn't even listening. Yes hikari. Continue rambling while you think I'm listening. Back to my thoughts. He didn't remember what happened after he opened the door. Weird. I don't think he has Alzheimer. Isit Alzheimer? Or Amnesia?So how can he not remember being all that giggly. And hyper. And weird. And freaky. And all smile-y. And all the words with the –y's! And sugar high...

What the hell..? Sugar high...

_Don't let him near sugar._

It all makes sense. He was sugar high! That explained all his freakyness. And I thought the world hated me.

Wow. For once the idiot pharaoh was right.

And heactually had good advice. Now all I have to do is get him away from sugar...

Wait a minute.

Doesn't chocolate contain sugar...?

"Kura...!"

Someone up there really must hate me.

**vVvVV**

**Wee! So did you guys enjoy it! I'm thinking of writing on what happened to Yami when Yugi became sugar-y high! ((bounce bounce bounce))**

**Ryou: So I'm just 'old, boring Ryou' eh!**

**What? NO! Bakura said that! Not me!**

**Ryou: But tecnically, you are the authoress so you must be the one to die! Die in the name of visual arts! Rawr!**

**Meep! gtg! thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
